cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
High Beast
Wingal.jpg Starlight_Unicorn.jpg Darkmetal_Bicorn_(Character_Unit).jpg Black_Cannon_Tiger_(Character_Unit).jpg Unit_ng12.jpg Unit_ot12.jpg Unit_ot09.jpg Unit_ot25.jpg High Beasts are a shared Race of creatures found in many different clans. List of High Beasts Angel Feather Trigger *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) *Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) Grade 1 *Carrier of the Life Water *Celestial, Emergency Pegasus *Nurse-cap Dalmatian *Thousand Ray Pegasus *Tender Pigeon Grade 2 *Dreamlight Unicorn *Million Ray Pegasus Grade 3 *Requiem Pegasus *Reverse Aura Phoenix Aqua Force Trigger *Angler Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Stand) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (Stand) *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Stand) *Ice Floe Angel (Heal) *Keen Eyed Seahorse Soldier (Stand) *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier (Draw) Grade 1 *Accelerated Command *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier *Flash-roll Commando *Light Signals Penguin Soldier *Mako Shark Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet *Swimming Patrol Seal Soldier Grade 2 *Recon-in-force Orca Soldier *Tidal Rescue Sea Turtle Soldier *Whale Supply Fleet, Kairin Maru Dark Irregulars Trigger *Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal) *Monochrome of Nightmareland (Stand) Dimension Police Trigger *Guide Dolphin (Stand) Etranger Grade 0 *Blaster Mameshiba *Kumamon Genesis Trigger *Cyber Tiger (Critical) *Fancy Monkey (Draw) *Mirror Regalia, Achlis (Stand) *Spark Cockerel (Stand) Grade 0 *Cluster Hamster *Spectral Sheep Grade 1 *Ordain Owl *Snipe Snake Gold Paladin Trigger *Air Raid Lion (Critical) *Dantegal (Critical) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) *Ketchgal Liberator (Stand) *Liberator, Lucky Charmy (Draw) *Naapgal Liberator (Heal) *Runebau (Stand) *Scarface Lion (Critical) *Speeder Hound (Draw) Grade 0 *Aquamarine Lion, Shyte *Bashhgal *Coongal *Koronagal Liberator *Rising Lionet *Wingal Liberator Grade 1 *Barcgal Liberator *Blessing Owl *Boardgal Liberator *Charjgal *Chikgal Liberator *Coolgal *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion *Lucky Sign Rabbit *Papilugal *Pomerugal Liberator *Sacred Twin Beast, White Lion *Sleimy *Sleygal Dagger *Sunrise Unicorn *War-horse, Raging Storm *Waving Owl Grade 2 *Braygal *Bullrgal *Dolgal Liberator *Fhamgal *Hantgal Liberator *Mastigal *Pikgal *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion *Sacred Twin Beast, Black Lion *Sleygal Sword *Zoigal Liberator *Zoom Down Eagle Grade 3 *Dawnngal *Guutgal *Liberator, Feather Lion *Lofty Head Lion *Muungal *Sacred Guardian Beast, Ceryneia *Sleygal Double Edge Grade 4 *Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare Great Nature Trigger *Alarm Chicken (Stand) *Broadcast Rabbit (Heal) *Cafeteria Sea Otter (Draw) *Canteen's Poster Girl, Avecia (Heal) *Castanet Donkey (Draw) *Cutter Falcon (Critical) *Dictionary Goat (Heal) *Draft Unicorn (Critical) *Eraser Alpaca (Stand) *Fortune-bringing Cat (Draw) *Holder Hedgehog (Critical) *Protractor Orangutan (Stand) *Research Practice Member, Pongbelly (Critical) *Ruler Chameleon (Critical) *Triangle Cobra (Critical) *Watering Elephant (Stand) Grade 0 *Acorn Master *Blackboard Parrot *Flask Marmoset *Gardening Mole *Intelli-mouse *Pencil Koala *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox *Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly *Telescope Rabbit Grade 1 *Balloon Racoon *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox *Cable Sheep *Chalk Eraser Fennec *Coiling Duckbill *Composed Scientist, Nyankuro *Diligent Assistant, Minibelly *Element Glider *Failure Scientist, Ponkichi *Feather Penguin *Hammsuke's Rival, Crayon Hammzo *Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo *Hula Hoop Capybara *Label Pangolin *Mohican Hyena *Monoculus Tiger *Paint Otter *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke *Protractor Peacock *Recorder Dog *Label Pangolin *Scholarship Student, Alibelly *Sharpener Beaver *Silver Wolf *Soft Tank Sloth *Stamp Sea Otter *Tank Mouse *Taping Cat *Thermometer Giraffe *Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori *Tick Tock Flamingo *Tryruler Cat *Wash Up Racoon Grade 2 *Anchor Rabbit *Archaeologist Student, Koonegii *Barcode Zebra *Beaker Holstein *Binoculus Tiger *Canvas Koala *Compass Lion *Cosmic Cheetah *Crayon Tiger *Explosion Scientist, Bunta *Field Glass Otter *Full-power Scientist, Nyanshiro *Geograph Giant *Globe Armadillo *Hammsuke's Classmate, Mechanical Pencil Hammy *Hammsuke's Rival, Oil Pen Hammjiro *Lamp Camel *Law Official, Lox *Malicious Saber *Melodica Cat *Multimeter Giraffe *Parabolic Moose *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke *Problem Child, Greybelly *Red Pencil Rhino *Research Student, Mahurin *Sleepy Tapir *Whistle Hyena Grade 3 *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris *Calculator Hippo *Dumbbell Kangaroo *Guardian of Truth, Lox *Hammsuke's Rival, Fountain Pen Hammkichi *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir *Ink Panda *Magnet Crocodile *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke *School Dominator, Apt *School Hunter, Leo-pald *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" *Schoolbag Sea Lion *Special Appointment Professor, Arusha *Trainee Sage, Minette *Unrivaled Brush Wielder, Ponga *Vocal Chicken Grade 4 *Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest *Head of the Bastion, Ardillo *Lifelong Honorary Professor, Silvest *School Special Investigator, Leo-pald Chaser Kagerō Trigger *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) Grade 0 *Doom Bringer Griffin Murakumo Trigger *Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical) Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox *Stealth Beast, Flame Fox *Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon *Stealth Beast, Million Rat Grade 3 *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo *Stealth Beast, Gigantoad Narukami Trigger *Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle (Heal) *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (Draw) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) Grade 1 *Rising Phoenix Neo Nectar Grade 2 *Colossal Wings, Simurgh *World Bearing Turtle, Ahkbara Grade 3 *Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth *World Snake, Ouroboros Nova Grappler Trigger *Lucky Girl (Stand) Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Karasudoji Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Assault Dive Eagle (Critical) *Dream Eater (Draw) *Miracle Kid (Draw) *Psychic Bird (Critical) *Victory Maker (Draw) Grade 0 *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi *Magical Calico Grade 1 *Beamshower Turtle *Dark Cat *Luck Bird *Moonsault Swallow *White Hare of Inaba Grade 2 *Blue Scale Deer *Rigid Crane Pale Moon Grade 0 *Cat Knight in High Boots *Dreaming Bicorn *Tone of a Journey, Willi Grade 1 *Acrobat Bear *Brassie Bunny *Dark Metal Bicorn *Elegant Elephant *Pinky Piggy Grade 2 *Dreaming Pegasus *Big League Bear Royal Paladin Trigger *Alabaster Owl (Critical) *Flogal (Stand) *Floral Paladin, Flogal (Critical) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) *Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal) *Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw) *Margal (Draw) *Messegal Seeker (Draw) *Sarugal (Stand) Grade 0 *Barcgal *Brugal *Clowdia *Drangal *Giro *Grime *Jumpgal *Primgal *Libergal *Wingal Brave Grade 1 *Blaster-friend, Barcgal *Borgal *Bravogal Seeker *Grynngal Seeker *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon *Jewel Knight, Melmy *Jewel Knight, Prizmy *Jewel Knight, Sabremy *Lion Mane Stallion *Miru Biru *Pongal *Rendgal *Rushhgal *Seeker, Rune Eagle *Seeker, Sebrumy *Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn *Snogal *Soniccgal *Starlight Unicorn *Toypugal *Wingal Grade 2 *Bladgal Seeker *Jewel Knight, Swordmy *Jewel Knight, Tranmy *Seeker, Proudroar Lion *Sibergal Seeker *Techgal Shadow Paladin Trigger *Awaking Revenger (Stand) *Death Feather Eagle (Critical) *Grave Horn Unicorn (Critical) *Howl Owl (Draw) *Flatbau (Heal) Grade 0 *Creeping Dark Goat *Fullbau Brave *Fullbau "Diablo" *Fullbau *Judgebau Revenger *Spinbau Revenger *Wing Edge Panther *Zappbau Grade 1 *Branbau Revenger *Darkside Pegasus *Doranbau *Gururubau *Haarbau Revenger *Night Sky Eagle *Sabmyu *Sonnbau Grade 2 *Fiercebau *Greymyu *Jacbau Revenger *Koilbau Revenger *Redmyu Revenger Spike Brothers Grade 1 *Moodmaker Nyanrook Tachikaze Trigger *Black Cannon Tiger (Critical) *Coelamagnum (Stand) *Matriarch's Bombardment Beast (Stand) Grade 1 *Archbird *Fortress Ammonite *Prism Bird Grade 2 *Accel Tiger *Launcher Mammoth *Tank Mammoth *Vacuum Mammoth List of support Royal Paladin *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Javelin Larousse Trivia *The Paladins of United Sanctuary has somewhat a way of standardized name for the High Beast; **-my for feline Royal Paladins and Gold Paladins. **-gal for canine Royal Paladins and Gold Paladins. **-myu for feline Shadow Paladins. **-bau for canine Shadow Paladins. Category:Race Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Tachikaze Category:Pale Moon Category:Great Nature Category:Nova Grappler Category:Murakumo Category:Gold Paladin Category:Aqua Force Category:Kagerō Category:Neo Nectar Category:Angel Feather Category:Dark Irregulars Category:High Beast